Ron's Payback
by RC Williams
Summary: The sequel to A Relaxing Day. Formerly titled Payback. Wanted to name it Payback's a. Ron finds out what happened to him while he nodded off. The story will start off in Ron's POV then switch to regular POV. Read and review.
1. Thinking Back

This here is the sequel to "A Relaxing Day" Ron finally finds out the awful truth. This chapter will be in Ron's POV. I hope you guys will like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that are portrayed in this story. They are still being owned by Disney.

Warning: The following contains flashbacks from "A Relaxing Day",foul language,and sexual dialogue. You have been warned.

Payback Time

Chapter One- Thinking Back

I would have never thought in my wildest dreams that my two best friends, Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller, would do such a thing to me while I had nodded off from the boring movie. Well, the jokes on them, I wasn't asleep… not by a long shot. I was merely playing possum. For some reason, my soldier was standing at attention and then I heard the conversation between the ladies and the idea that Bonnie came up with.

(Flashback)

_She tapped Kim to get her attention._

"_What is it?" Kim asked._

"_Look." Bonnie said while pointing to Ron and then pointed down at his lap._

_Kim gave Bonnie a funny look. Just then, a smile crept across the redhead features. "Bonnie I have an idea." _

"_What kind of idea?" Bonnie asked._

_Kim leaned over and whisper in Bonnie's ear about the wicked idea. "Ooohh… clever. He'll never know what hit him." Bonnie said. "Problem is that how are we going to get to it without waking him up." _

"_I've known Ron since pre-k and he's a sound sleeper. Even an earthquake won't wake him up. So we'll be safe." Kim said._

"_Okay. Let's do it." Bonnie said._

"_Hold it. I have one problem." Kim said._

"_What it is?" Bonnie said while having her hand on Ron's pants._

_First Kim whispered her problem and then followed up with, "So I won't be able to help you." _

_Bonnie gets this wicked idea and says, "Maybe you can still help. You said that he's a sound sleeper, right?" _

"_Yeah." Kim said._

"_Well… there's your answer." Bonnie said. "And you said that he'll never know."_

_Kim thought about what Bonnie was getting at and cringed at the idea. "Bonnie, that's is nasty." She said._

"_I know, I know. I'm a little grossed out at the idea as well, but I've started mine as well and I've been wondering what it is like." Bonnie said._

_Kim still cringed at the idea but she finally agrees to do it. "Okay, I'll do it but you go first." _

"_Okay." Bonnie said._

(End Flashback)

First I felt my pants come down and then I felt a pair of wet lips on me. Man I'll never forget that feeling as long as I live. I moved a little bit and she stopped. After she stopped, I faked a light snore signaling to her to continue. And boy did she ever continue… After a while, I felt her straddle me, grab me, and inserted me into her. For some reason, she was already moist but I'll get to that in a minute.

First she started grinding in my lap… man did that ever feel so good, she should dance if the we ever decide to stop doing mission but anyway… After the grind session she slowly started pumping me slowly and gently. After a few minutes she got off of me and Kim asked her a question.

(Flashback)

"So, how was it?" Kim asked.

"It wasn't bad as I thought. It's your turn now." Bonnie said.

(End Flashback)

Kim then took her turn and when she inserted me into her, I still felt that same moistness from her as I did Bonnie. So after Kim took her turn, I felt my pants come back up and fastened. Then after that, they shook me saying "Wakey, wakey Ron."

I snapped my head up and everything went from there. By then it was time for me to go home and when I got home I still felt something wet on me. I went to the bathroom and before I had the chance to examine it, Kim called me and told me what happened. She told me everything, including her and Bonnie fucking me in my sleep but I already knew that. So I told her that I still felt something wet on me and then I looked at it and it was a crimson color and Kim told me the awful truth.

Let me tell you, they will have theirs coming… for the old saying and I quote, "Payback's a bitch." And believe me when I tell you this, I... will... love... it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What kind of payback does Ron have for the two ladies... Stay tuned.

The next chapter: The Awful Truth, Kim Explains Everything


	2. The Awful Truth, Kim Explains Everything

The first chapter was an opening to this here. Kim finally confesses to what Bonnie and her did to Ron. How will Ron take the news? Read and see.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains foul language. You have been warned.

Chapter 2- The Awful Truth, Kim Explains Everything

The phone conversation between Kim and I got a little crazy. She decided to tell me everything.

"Ron, Bonnie and I did a bad thing to you." The redhead said.

"What kind of bad thing?" I asked. _As if I didn't already know._

"Bonnie and I had…" Kim trails off.

"Had done what?" I said.

"We had sex with you while you were sleeping." Bonnie finally said at the other end.

"You did what?" I asked.

"We're really sorry." Kim said.

"Guess what?" I asked.

"What." Both girls said.

"I wasn't asleep." I said with a grin on my face.

"WHAT!" Both girls exclaimed.

I started laughing at my end. I tried so hard to keep a straight face while telling them but I couldn't. Both girls were silent on the other end. Then I said, "When I got here I still felt something wet on me and before I had a chance to look at it, you called Kim."

"You haven't figured it out what it is, yet?" Bonnie asked.

"No, but I'm going to look at it and try to figure it out." I said.

"Oh." Both girls said.

I unzip my pants and surveyed every inch on myself and gave a description to the girls. "Everything's fine but there's a crimson color on me."

"Ummm…" Kim trailed off.

I caught that hint and said, "Kim, you know something don't you."

"Don't tell him Kim." Bonnie said quickly.

"You might as well tell me cause I'm going to keep asking until you tell me." I said.

"Okay, Okay. I'll tell you." Kim said.

"No Kim. Don't you dare tell him." Bonnie warned.

"I'll have to. It will bug me until I do." Kim said.

"Okay let's have it." I said.

Then Kim started explaining… "You see, it was my idea to begin with but…" Kim started but I cut her off.

"Forget the who idea it was. Just tell me already." I said forcefully.

"That crimson color on you…" Kim said.

"Yeah." I said.

"…is blood." Kim said.

"Blood? Where the hell did the blood come from?" I asked with a hint an annoyance in my voice.

Kim tried to stall but she finally confessed. "The blood came from Bonnie and I."

I had a puzzled look on my face. "What happened? Did you two hurt yourselves?" I asked.

"No. Bonnie and I were…" Kim trailed off again.

"Were what?" I asked.

"We were on our periods." Kim finally said. (AN: I wanted to cut it here but decided not too.)

I dropped the phone on the floor in complete shock. I couldn't believe that they were on their periods. I didn't mind them doing that but on their periods? That has got to be the most disgusting thing to do to your friend. Hell to any guy in the world.

Now I was angry but I'm trying to control it. In a calm voice I asked, "Kim, Bonnie, why… in the fuck… would you two do something like that?"

"I don't know." Kim said sadly.

"You don't know. YOU DON'T KNOW!" I was getting hysterical but I calmed down and quietly asked, "Bonnie what is your reason for fucking me on your period?"

"To be honest, I was horny." Bonnie admitted.

"Oh my goodness. I should have known this." I said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry, Ron." Kim said.

I was angry at first but a wicked idea came to me. "You know, both of your apologies will be accepted but only if you do something for me." I said.

"What is it?" Both girls asked.

"I'm not telling you until I get ready." I said.

"Not even a little hint?" Bonnie asked.

"No hint what so ever." I said.

If I had ESP, they're probably thinking, 'Oh shit, what does he have in store for us?' Well I know and they don't. And it's probably scaring the hell out of them. I finally said, "Okay, I know what you two are going to do."

"What are we going to do?" the girls asked.

"Come to my place in an hour, and you'll meet your fate." I said with an evil grin on my face.

"Okay, we'll be there." Kim said.

"And girls remember one thing." I said.

"And what's that." Bonnie said.

"Payback's a bitch." I said and hang up.

After hanging up from the ladies I ran for the shower quickly to get their blood off of me. I mean it wasn't their fault but they could at least waited until they were off their periods. Boy am I going to enjoy my payback.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is going on inside Ron's head? What kind of payback does he have in store for the Kim and Bonnie? Stay tuned...

Next chapter: Payback Time, Lessons Learned


	3. Payback Time, Lessons Learned

Here's the third chapter to this. I'm thinking about changing my penname. If I do change it, it will be RCWilliams. So look out for that if I decide to change it.

It's that hour for Kim and Bonnie. What will Ron's payback be? Read and see.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warnings: This chapter contains nudity and other actions. You have been warned.

Chapter Three- Payback Time, Lessons Learned

One hour later…

I'm currently waiting on Bonnie and Kim's arrival. What I have in store for them will make them think twice about pulling another nasty stunt like that. I mean I'm not mad at them but they could at least waited. I mean what the hell would possess them to do something like that! Oh well, what done is done…

I hear a knock on the door and I rush to it quickly as possible. I open the door to see Bonnie and Kim standing in the doorway with a very concerned look on their faces. If they only knew… Time for some retribution, let's get started shall we?

"Bonnie, Kim, I'm glad that you both can make it in such short time." I said with a smile on my face.

"Okay, okay, let's get this over with. What do we have to do?" Bonnie said. It seems that she's all business or she's in a hurry to get this over with.

Now, I'd like to stall as much as possible but since Bonnie's all business… aww what the hell… "I'm not telling you yet, for now would you two like something to eat or drink before I have "I'm not telling you yet, for now would you two like something to eat or drink before I have _my _fun." I said.

"Do you have a diet coke?" Kim said with a sincere tone in her voice.

"Of course. Anything for the brunette vixen?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll have the same thing she's having." She said while pointing her thumb in Kim's direction.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I said and left the room.

Normal POV

"What do you think he'll have in store for us?" Kim asked.

"I don't know but I have a funny feeling that we're not going to like it." Bonnie said.

"Oh boy, me and my ideas." Kim said.

"You are so right. It's your fault that we are in this." Bonnie said.

Ron's POV

I return from the kitchen the ladies' drinks in hand. They take their drinks and sit on the couch. As they quietly sip on their drinks, I start playing my PS2 waiting for them to finish.

Normal POV

With Ron's mind focused on the game Bonnie and Kim start exchanging looks. Ron happened to turn around and caught them exchanging looks. "Don't worry, it won't be nothing bad, I promise." He said.

"If you say so." Bonnie said.

The girls finished their drinks and Ron took their glasses to the kitchen. He comes back and sits in between the girls. "So, are you ready to get this over with?" He asked.

"Yeah, the wait is killing me slowly." Kim said.

"Good. Now which one of you did that to me first?" the blonde asked.

Kim quickly pointed her finger at Bonnie. Bonnie shot Kim a look and Kim mouthed sorry. Bonnie looked Ron in the eyes and quickly dropped her head. Ron slowly lifted Bonnie's head to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry about that." Bonnie said.

"Don't even worry about it. What I have planned for you two will make my year." Ron said.

"What do you have planned for us?" Bonnie said.

"What I had originally planned for you, I won't do that. Instead I'll put this into action." Ron said. He leaned in and kissed Bonnie passionately. "Now stand up and strip."

Bonnie did as she was told, she stood up and remove her dress now clad in bra and panties. "Uh-uh. Take those off as well." Ron said. Bonnie reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. Soon as her bra hit the floor she covered herself.

"Come on Bon-Bon, you wasn't afraid when you did that to me. Why are you afraid now?" Ron asked.

"You might not like what you see." Bonnie said.

"Trust me I will." Ron said.

Bonnie slowly uncovered breasts and Ron was amazed at what he saw. "Damn, I thought that you were smaller than that."

"Appearances can be deceiving. I wish I could say the same thing for this…" she trails off pointing down to her crotch.

"Take them off." Ron said.

"But…"

"No excuses. Besides it can't be that bad." Ron said.

"Okay." Bonnie slowly slid her panties to the floor. Ron again was amazed at what he saw.

"My, my, my. Nice. Very nice." Ron said.

"You think so?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah I do. I didn't expect you to be conscience about your body." Ron said. "You have a very nice body, Bon-Bon."

"Thanks. So now what do I do?" Bonnie asked.

"Sit on the couch." Ron said. "Kim, do what Bonnie just finished doing."

"Okay." Kim stood up and slowly shed her clothing. Now Kim and Bonnie were sitting on the couch nude thinking what will happen next. As Ron gave out the orders Kim and Bonnie followed them without any feedback. With the last orders given, they found themselves face first in each other crotches.

"Are you two still on your periods?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I am." Kim spoke.

"Same here." Bonnie said.

"Good. Now, make out." Ron said.

The girls started making out as were told. Ron sits back and watches not wanting to interrupt. Kim stopped momentarily and asked, "Are you going to join in?"

"Nope. I've had my share for the day." Ron said.

"And this is your payback?" Bonnie asked.

"No. This is…" Ron stood up and took Bonnie gently by the arm. He gently laid her across his lap. Bonnie started squirming and asked, "What are you doing?"

"This is my payback to you for doing that to me." Ron said. He raised his right hand and planted it firmly across Bonnie's bare bottom. "Ow… not that, anything but that. I'll… (SMACK) ow… I'll even let you screw me without a condom, please! ANYTHING BUT THIS!" As Ron warmed Bonnie's bare ass, Kim looked back and started laughing.

Ron saw this and said, "I don't know why you are laughing at Bonnie. You're next. For it being your idea, yours is going to be worse. Much, much worse."

Kim immediately stopped laughing and started wincing at every smack that Bonnie received. Ron looked down at Bonnie and said, "Don't worry, I'll make up for this later. And I accept your proposal on screwing you without a condom."

Ron continues to spank Bonnie and then he stops. "My arm is sure tired. I have enough energy for another one. Bonnie, I suggest that you sit on a pillow for the next few days." Bonnie looked up at Ron with tears in her eyes. "Move it Bon-Bon before you get another one." (SMACK) "Oops, too late." Ron said.

Bonnie got up and gingerly walked back to the chair and sat on a pillow. She held her head down and started sobbing quietly. "Kim it's your turn." Ron said.

Kim started talking quickly. "Can you think about this? We've been friends for a longtime and I really didn't mean to do that to you." Ron got up and hoisted Kim up and onto his lap. "Please don't do this, Ron. Think about this."

"Okay… time's up." (SMACK)

"Ron, stop… (SMACK) OW… PLEASE STOP THIS! (SMACK) I'll let you call the missions from now on… (SMACK) AHH! PLEASE!"

"Begging not going to do any good, KP. Unless you can bribe your way outta this." Ron said.

"How about you sleep with me and Bonnie when we're over our time of the month." (SMACK) "Oww… without protection!"

Ron thought about it… "Okay, deal. Now move it." Kim was just about to move when Ron said. "But there's one thing left to do."

"And what's that?" Kim said as she stood up.

"This…" Ron quickly grabbed Kim and put her across his lap again and…. "Like I said, I accept your deal and yours as well Bonnie but I gotta do this. Sorry, KP." (SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK)

"Like I said, Payback's... (SMACK) A...(SMACK) Bitch." (SMACK)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There will be another chapter to this. It looks like Kim and Bonnie got their just dessert. (Hee hee) They made a deal with Ron but still got theirs. What will happen next? Read and see. Until then... RC

Next chapter: Deals Delivered, Time to Pay Up


	4. Deals Delivered, Time To Pay Up

I bet you guys didn't see that coming. Like I always say, "Expect the unexpected." But anyway, chapter four's here. I changed the title to "Ron's Payback" Sorry for the last minute changes. But anyway...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this fanfic.

Warning: This chapter contains: Foul Language, Sexual Content (Like always). You have been warned.

Chapter Four- Deals Delivered, Time to Pay Up

After spanking both Bonnie and Kim for their actions, he decided to have them stay the night. "I don't want you two out there heading home in the night. There's no telling what may happen" Ron said.

"Okay, I'll stay the night." Kim said while rubbing her sore bottom.

"Bonnie, will you stay the night as well?" Ron asked.

"Fuck… off…" Bonnie said between sobs.

"I'm trying to make up for spanking you both. The least you can do is accept it." Ron said.

"Okay, I'll stay." Bonnie said finally after she stops sobbing.

"Good. I'll be right back with some clothes for you to sleep in." Ron said as he begins to exit the room.

"Wait a minute, Ron. I don't need anything to sleep in." Bonnie said.

"Why is that?" Ron asked.

"Cause I sleep nude." Bonnie said.

"N-n-n-…" Ron stammered.

"Yeah… naked." Bonnie said.

After Ron's brain had time to start back functioning, he went to his room and brought a long t-shirt for Kim. He gave Kim the shirt and walked to his room. He came back and had a blanket and pillow in his hands.

"Since there is two of you, you two could share my bed. I'll sleep out here on the couch." Ron said.

"I like the idea about Bonnie and I sharing your bed, but you sleeping out here I don't like." Kim said.

"I agree with Kim on this. This is your house, you don't have to sleep on the couch." Bonnie said.

"But…" Ron said before he was cut off.

"No buts, you are my friend and I will not let you sleep out here. You will sleep with us." Kim said.

Bonnie nodded as she being to head to Ron's room. _Well, they didn't say that I tried to be a gentleman. Oh well, you win some you lose some._ Ron thought. Kim put on the long t-shirt and headed to bed. Ron thought about it and said, "Listen KP, I apologize for spanking you and Bonnie just then. Do you accept my apology?"

"As long you accept mine for fucking you on my period. I feel really awful about that." Kim said.

"I know. I kinda feel awful for spanking you both. But I had to do it. You understand right?" Ron said.

"Yeah. But I may have a way to make it up to you though." Kim said.

"And what is that?" Ron asked.

"You'll see when you come to bed." Kim said coyly.

_Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to enjoy this?_ Ron thought. "Okay, I'll be there soon. I want to try to beat this stage that I couldn't beat." Ron said.

"Okay. Don't be long." Kim said as she went to bed as well.

Kim went to the room where Bonnie was already sound asleep. Kim thought of a devilish idea to wake her up. Kim took a couple of steps and jumped on the bed and accidentally knocked a sleeping Bonnie on the floor. When Bonnie got off the floor, she looked at Kim who was trying to hold back her giggles but was unsuccessful.

"Why the FUCK did you do that?" Bonnie snarled.

"Sorry Bonnie. I thought that you was going to stay on the bed but I guess not." Kim said between giggles.

"Don't let it happen again. Now why did you wake me up?" Bonnie asked the redhead.

"Ron wanted to make it up to us for spanking us and I wanted to make it up to him for doing that to him. Do you want to help me?" Kim asked the naked brunette.

"What it is first off?" Bonnie asked.

"How about we put on a little show for him. Then let him have it." Kim said.

"Okay, I'm in. And Kim…" Bonnie trailed off.

"Yeah, Bonnie." Kim said.

"If you ever wake me again, that is your ass." Bonnie said.

"Okay, okay. I won't do it again." Kim said.

"Besides, I don't like to be disturbed when I sleep." Bonnie said laying back down.

"I'm kinda the same way. Scoot over, Bon-Bon." Kim said.

The two girls waited on Ron to come to the room. While they wait, they were giggling at the language Ron was using. They heard the TV said, "You… lose."

"What the fuck was that! I had that mutha fucka beat and they going to pull some bullshit like that! Awww!" Ron was cursing at the game for losing every time. Finally a frustrated Ron turns off the game and went to his room. (AN: Excuse the language. Sometimes I get like that when I get mad.)

Ron went in his room and saw a nude Bonnie laying on top of the covers and giggling Kim under the covers. "I take it that the game won." Bonnie said. Ron groans out of frustration for Bonnie's answer.

"How about Bonnie and I raise your spirits again." Kim said.

"How are you gonna do that." Ron said as he strips down to his boxers. He got underneath the covers on Kim's side. Kim got up and said, "No, no, no. We want you in the middle."

"Okay I'll get in the middle." He said sliding over. He is now between Bonnie and Kim. Bonnie slides under the covers and snuggle against Ron's body. Kim did the same thing as Bonnie. Now Ron has Kim snuggling him on his left and Bonnie snuggling him on his right.

_I have two beautiful ladies with me in the bed together. Can it get better than this? _Ron thought. The trio finally drifts off to sleep. A couple of hours later, Kim and Bonnie opened their eyes and decided to put their plan into actions. Kim sat up and took off her t-shirt. She lay back down and gently gave the sleeping Ron a kiss on his cheek.

He opened his eyes and said, "What's going on?"

"We decided to wait until you have calmed down to do this. Are you ready?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Ron said.

Kim and Bonnie both slid under the covers and slowly remove Ron's boxers. Ron jumped a little bit and asked, "What are you two doing?"

For his answer, he felt two pairs of moist lips suck on his member. Ron gasped and then said, "So… hmmm… both of you… ohhh yeah… decided to wait… ohhh… until now to… (Heavy sigh) do this?" He asked.

One of the girls release his member with a loud slurp and said, "Yeah, this is my way to make up for the other day." It was Kim's voice. The other girl release him with a loud slurp and added, "So sit back and let us make it up to you." It was Bonnie's voice.

"Wait… you two are still on your periods right?" Ron asked.

"Not anymore, it ended a couple of hours ago while you was playing or I should say losing to your game." Bonnie said. Kim started giggling at Bonnie's comment.

"Very funny, Bonnie. I tried really hard and they still kicked my ass." Ron said.

"Well, maybe this will make you feel better." Bonnie said. "Kim is you done yet?" She asked the redhead.

"Just a few more." Kim said. She placed her wet lips on his member and sucked on it a few more times. "Okay, good to go. And save me a shot." She said as she gave it a lick for extra.

"Will do." Bonnie said while straddled Ron. "I guess it's time to pay up on that deal we made." She said as she lowered herself on him.

Ron eyes are glazed over as he felt two things: how warm she is and how really tight she is. She saw how Ron's eyes are going into the back of his head and she smiled. "So I see you like it so far." She said as she pumps him.

"Yeah." Ron said as he was experiencing the best feeling of his life.

"That's good." She said as she speeds up, pumping him faster and faster. _Oh, man. Bonnie is a wild woman in the bed. Whoever gets her for a girlfriend is a lucky SOB._ Pretty soon they both climaxed and Bonnie gets off of him. Bonnie lies beside Ron and gently starts placing kisses on his neck.

"Bonnie, you are an awesome girl. Whoever gets you for a girlfriend is going to be a lucky guy." Ron said.

Bonnie smiles at this comment and kisses him again. "Are you tired?" She asked him.

"A little bit." Ron asked.

"Good, cause it's my turn now." Kim said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think somebody's falling for Bonnie. I'd feel bad too if I spanked my two best friends but he had to do it. Looks like it Kim's turn to pay up. Stay tuned... Until then... RC

Next chapter: Kim's Turn to Play


	5. Kim's Turn to Play

Finally after a brief period of writer's block on this story. I've finally gotten this one done. Now this may be the final chapter in this. If so, I had fun writing it. And I hope you guys enjoyed it as well.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: The chapter contains a lemon between three friends. You have been warned.

Chapter Five- Kim's Turn to Play

"Bonnie, you are an awesome girl. Whoever gets you for a girlfriend is going to be a lucky guy." Ron said.

Bonnie smiles at this comment and kisses him again. "Are you tired?" She asked him.

"A little bit." Ron asked.

"Good, cause it's my turn now." Kim said.

Bonnie dismounted Ron and laid to his right side. Kim soon mounted Ron and Ron soon started to think back to what he said earlier. Kim looked at the expression on Ron's face and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing. It's best that you didn't want to know." The blonde said.

"Oh… but I do want to know. Now, spill." Kim said.

"Okay, I was thinking that if Bonnie was that good, maybe you'll be like that or better. No offense Bon-Bon." The blonde said.

Bonnie leaned over and kissed Ron and said, "None taken, sweetheart."

"So you think that Bonnie's better than me." Kim said.

"No, no. You've misunderstood that." Ron said while waving his hands in defense.

"Oh, then what do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Let me put this is better words. I was hoping that you is just like Bonnie or better." Ron said.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry I misunderstood you." Kim said.

"No big, KP. I'm just glad that you didn't get mad at me or anything." The blushing blonde said.

"With that said…" Kim trailed off. She leaned down and kissed an unsuspecting Bonnie who was busy nibbling at Ron's right earlobe. Bonnie looked at the redhead with shocked eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

"I don't know. It kind of felt like the right thing to do at the time." Kim said to the brunette.

"I don't know why you did that…" Bonnie started. She then reached up and gently placed a gentle kiss on the redhead and then finished by saying, "but it felt nice."

Soon Kim and Bonnie were in a lip lock and Ron lay there and enjoyed the action. Then Kim started to grind on Ron getting a moan out of him for her approval. After the grind session, Kim rose up a little, and inserted Ron into her. Kim soon started pumping slowly and kisses Bonnie at the same time.

"KP, you and Bonnie are a lot alike. Both of you are wild women when it comes down to this." Ron said.

Kim smiles at the comment and then proceeds to speed up going faster and faster. Bonnie caught the expression on Ron's face when Kim sped up. _Aww… look at this. He's trying to hold it in. Well, he not going to hold it for long._ The brunette thought. Bonnie whispered in Ron's ear. "Don't hold back. Just let it go."

"But she's my best friend. I can't do that to her." Ron said.

"And that means what? I'm your friend too and you let one go in me. Come on baby, just let it go." Bonnie said.

Ron shook his head. Kim took notice of this and sped up again. "Bonnie's right, Ron. She's your friend and you did it to her. So why not do it to me as well." Kim said.

"But…" Ron started.

"But nothing. You promised to make it up to us and you will do just that." Kim said.

"Do I have to jump in this again and make you let go?" Bonnie warned.

"Do as you wish." Ron finally said.

Bonnie did just that. She started nibbling on Ron's ear and Kim did all she could to make Ron let go in her. Then Bonnie got an idea, she whispered the idea in Kim's ear and then Kim got a few more pumps in and finally dismounted.

"Bonnie are you sure that this is going to work?" the redhead asked the brunette.

"Trust me on this, it will work." Bonnie said.

"Okay if you say so." Kim said.

Bonnie lies back beside Ron and started kissing on his neck. Ron caught a glimpse of Kim's red hair going down on him. He said, "Kim, what are you doing?"

"You'll see, Ron." Kim said in a sultry voice.

Kim took Ron's already hardened member into her mouth. She sucked on in gently and then sucked on it hard with all of her might. Pretty soon, Ron couldn't take anymore and then said, "That's it I can't hold off anymore. You wanted it Kim, you got it." Kim quickly mounted Ron and Ron released everything he had.

"Yeah now that's what I'm talking about baby." Kim moaned.

"Satisfied now, Miss Possible." Ron said.

"Absolutely satisfied. What about you Ms. Rockwaller?" Kim said.

"Truly satisfied. I've had my share of fun for the night. I think it's time for us to rest now." Bonnie said.

"Great idea, Bonnie." Kim said as she dismounted her best friend.

Kim then lay beside her best friend and cuddled against him resting her head on his shoulder. Bonnie did the exact same thing except on Ron's right shoulder. And then soon the trio drifted off to sleep. Finally Ron's payback has been avenged.

* * *

And this is the end of this story, I think. If not, I'll put another chapter and end it there. And so, I've had fun with this and I hope you guys liked it as well. Until then, RC.

AN: There will be no sequel to this story. And this story is now complete. I thank you for taking time out to read this.


End file.
